memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various popular culture references have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, mostly include in background displays, have also been cleverly referenced in spoken dialog. The following articles contain references (or are homages) to various popular culture media sources. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Bobby Clark * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * ''Babylon 5'' :See also: Babylon 5 ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor / Flux capacitance * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson * Chris Wynne * Mike Watson ;Production: * Steve Gawley, model maker * Michael M. Mills, make-up artist * Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor * Andy Probert, concept artist * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Batman'' * Gotham City * Gotham City Bats *The episode title for the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . ;Crossover performers: * Rene Auberjonois * Diedrich Bader * Victor Brandt * Clancy Brown * Jeffrey Combs * John Glover * Frank Gorshin * James Horan * Jason Marsden * Lee Meriwether * Julie Newmar * Ron Perlman * Keith Szarabajka * David Warner * Frank Welker * Wil Wheaton ''Battlestar Galactica'' * Boray * Ovion * Tylium ;Crossover performers: * Ed Begley, Jr. * Bob Bralver * John Colicos * John de Lancie * Anthony De Longis * Lance LeGault * Richard Lynch * George Murdock * Brock Peters * Michelle Forbes (2003 reboot) * Mark Sheppard (2003 reboot) * Dean Stockwell (2003 reboot) * Kate Vernon (2003 reboot) * Nana Visitor (2003 reboot) * Rick Worthy (2003 reboot) ;Production: * Winrich Kolbe (classic) * Ronald D. Moore (2003 reboot) * Allan Kroeker (2003 reboot) The Beatles * (dedication plaque) * (episode title) ''Blade Runner'' * Replicant ;Crossover performers: * Janet Brady * Diane Carter * Joanna Cassidy * Ann Chatterton * Gilbert B. Combs * Gary Epper * James M. Halty * Sharon Hesky * Jeff Imada * Beth Nufer * George Sawaya * Mike Washlake * Michael Zurich ;Production: * Michael Backauskas, visual effects assistant editor * Gary Combs, stunt coordinator * Logan Frazee, special effects technician * Terry D. Frazee, special floor effects supervisor * Michael Kaplan, costume designer * Syd Mead, visual futurist * Douglas Trumbull, special photographic effects supervisor * Hoyt Yeatman, visual displays: DQI * Ryan Zuttermeister, associate visual effects producer: Lola visual effcts ''Blakes 7'' * USS Liberator * Orak ;Crossover performers: * Deep Roy * Christopher Neame ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' * Banzai Institute * * BBI-993 * Buckaroo Bokai * Dedication plaques of: ** ** ** * Planet 10 (DIM-8) * Strange Case of Mr. Cigars * E.M. Rauch * * John Whorfin * Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems * Yoyodyne pulse fusion ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein ''Car 54, Where Are You? * CAR 54-Q ''Cheers , ''Malone'' and ''Peterson''.]] * Morn * * * ;Crossover performers: * Kirstie Alley * Kelsey Grammer * Bebe Neuwirth ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Dick Tracy'' * Diet Smith Corporation ;Crossover performers: * Hamilton Camp * Seymour Cassel * Robert Costanzo * Walker Edmiston * Mike Hagerty * Chuck Hicks * Ed McCready * Colm Meaney * Michael J. Pollard * Bert Remsen * John Schuck * Paul Sorvino * Ian Wolfe ;Production: * Doug Drexler, special character makeup * Lou Elias, stunts * Robert Herron, stunt double * Kris Krosskove, assistant cameraman ''Dirty Pair'' * Egg, The * Exocomp * Kei * Kei (Yu/Ri) * Kei/Yuri factor * Keiyurium * Operation Lovely Angel * Yuri * Yuri (Kana) ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' :See also: Doctor Who ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite Fold Zandura The Steamrunner-class was named for an Alex Jaeger sketch of an USS Streamrunner (sic), which was in turn named for a song by . See for more details. ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Gilligan's Island'' * (dedication plaque) * ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation ''Indiana Jones'' * Indiana Jones ;Crossover performers * John Rhys-Davies * Vince Deadrick ;Production: * Ben Burtt, sound designer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''James Bond'' * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holonovels * Vodka martini, "stirred, not shaken" The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode is basically a parody of the James Bond franchise. ;Crossover performers: * Vijay Amritraj * Ed Bishop * Steven Berkoff * Barbara Bouchet * Bernie Casey * Dick Crockett * Walter Gotell * Sid Haig * Teri Hatcher * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Famke Janssen * Marc Lawrence * John Rhys-Davies * Vincent Schiavelli * Anthony Zerbe ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Crossover performers: *Ian Abercrombie *Laura Albert *Chris Blackwood *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Katy Boyer *Billy Brown *Jophery C. Brown *Todd Bryant *Bobby Burns *David Cadiente *Tory Christopher *Danny Downey *Chris Durand *Jared S. Eddo *Gary Epper *Richard Epper *Bruce French *Mark Ginther *Mark Harelik *Marjean Holden *James Horan *Lisa Hoyle *Tommy J. Huff *Harry Hutchinson *Harvey Jason *Keii Johnston *Steve Kelso *Richard Kiley *Wayne King, Jr. *Dorian Kingi *Henry Kingi, Sr. *Diana R. Lupo *Tom Lupo *Jason Marsden *J. Patrick McCormack *Dustin Meier *Rich Minga *Tom Morga *Hugh Aodh O'Brien *Linda Park *Manny Perry *Charlie Picerni *Chuck Picerni, Jr. *Steve Picerni *J.P. Romano *Jimmy Romano *Pat Romano *R.A. Rondell *Robin Sachs *Jacqueline Schultz *Geno Silva *Lou Simon *Brian Stewart *Patricia Tallman *Cameron Thor *William Washington *Gary J. Wayton ;Production: *Dean Gates, make-up lab *Barbara Harris, voice casting/ ADR voice casting *John T. Kretchmer, first assistant director *Pat Romano, stunt coordinator *Matt Winston, puppeteer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation ''M*A*S*H'' M*A*S*H is an often referenced movie and show in Star Trek. Its unit number, 4077, was frequently used on viewscreens and computer readouts. * Hawkeye * Margaret Houlihan * Frances Mulcahey * Kellye Nakahara * Walter O'Reilley * Sherman Potter * Charles Winchester * 4077 references ** The topmost section of the cryonics satellite was labeled 4077. ( ) ** An "Autonomic Functions Warning (4077)" is displayed on the medical computer. ( ) ** During the test of Timicin's device, a computer displays "Composite sensor analysis - 4077." The reference has special significance in this episode because guest star David Ogden Stiers was a regular on M*A*S*H for much of the series. ( ) ** The "Composite Sensor Analysis - 4077" graphic was re-used on a console in main engineering. ( ) ** The anti-time subspace distortion that appeared in the Devron system had a distortion in the range of '''4,077,000 millicochranes. ( ) ** Scan Analysis 4077 is displayed on the computer display of the subspace divergence field. ( ) ** The Doctor analyzes Harry Kim's DNA, which is displayed on a monitor as Biomolecular Scan 4077. ( ) ;Crossover performers: * Rene Auberjonois * Rosalind Chao * James Cromwell * Sally Kellerman * Johnny Haymer * James Saito * Rick Sawaya * John Schuck * Warren Stevens * David Ogden Stiers ''The Magnificent Seven'' * Britt * Chris Brynner * Bernardo Calvera * Lee * Vin * ;Crossover performers: * John A. Alonzo * Whit Bissell * Joseph Ruskin ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Del Floria's Tailor Shop ;Crossover performers: * David Armstrong * Cal Bolder * Peter Brocco * Roger C. Carmel * Elisha Cook * Dick Crockett * Tom Curtis * Noel De Souza * James Doohan * Robert Ellenstein * Sharyn Hillyer * Rex Holman * John Hoyt * David Hurst * Jill Ireland * Nancy Kovack * Paul Lambert * Theodore Marcuse * William Marshall * Dallas Mitchell * Lawrence Montaigne * Ricardo Montalban * David Opatoshu * Jack Palance * Jack Perkins * Madlyn Rhue * Mark Richman * Alfred Ryder * George Sawaya * Roy Sickner ''Metropolis * Maschinenmensch ''Muppets'' * Kermit T. Frog * Miss Piggy ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' :See ''Mystery Science Theater 3000.'' National Lampoon's Animal House * (episode title) ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''Ren and Stimpy'' * Hoex * Hoek IV * Spumco * Surmak Hoek * Surmak Ren * Surmak Stimson ''seaQuest DSV'' * ''The Soft Weapon'' * ''Star Wars'' *Alderaan * *Bothans *Kashyk *''Millennium Falcon'' *Nar Shaddan *Quarren *R2D CPO *Skywalker Division *Vader ;Crossover performers: *Ian Abercrombie *David Birney *Clancy Brown *George Coe *Olivia d'Abo *Greg Ellis *Fionnula Flanagan *Cully Fredricksen *Brian George *Patty Maloney *Ron Perlman *Brock Peters *Ethan Phillips *Deep Roy *Clive Revill *Raphael Sbarge *Felix Silla *Carel Struycken *George Takei *Jason Wingreen *Sam Witwer ;Production: *Philip Barberio, special effects *Ben Burtt, sound designer *Ryan Church, conceptual artist *John Dykstra, special effects *Judy Elkins, sculptor *Barbara Hambly, writer *Nilo Rodis-Jamero, conceptual artist, costume designer *John Knoll, visual effects artist, visual effects supervisor *John Paul Lona, illustrator *Ralph McQuarrie, model designer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation (a Lucasfilm Ltd. company; formed in 1975 for the purpose of realizing the optical and miniature effects for Star Wars. Contributed work to seven of the eleven Trek films in addition to Encounter at Farpoint.) ''The Twilight Zone'' In , Trip Tucker said "Sounds like an old episode of the "Twilight Zone"." in response to the Vulcans crash-landing. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, James Doohan and George Takei have all appeared in "Twilight Zone" episodes. Also, Star Trek writers George Clayton Johnson, Richard Matheson and Jerry Sohl were regular contributors to the series. TOS directors Robert Butler, Ralph Senensky, Robert Gist and Tony Leader have also worked on "The Twilight Zone". ;Crossover performers: * Stanley Adams * John Anderson * David Armstrong * Barry Atwater * Arthur Batanides * Paul Baxley * Bonnie Beecher * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Peter Brocco * Anthony Call * Seymour Cassel * Paul Comi * John Crawford * James Daly * James Doohan * Lou Elias * Bill Erwin * John Fiedler * Paul Fix * Michael Forest * James Gregory * John Harmon * Mariette Hartley * Chuck Hicks * Rex Holman * Clegg Hoyt * John Hoyt * Sherry Jackson * Don Keefer * Ted Knight * Paul Lambert * Robert Lansing * Joanne Linville * Felix Locher * Jon Lormer * Celia Lovsky * Ken Lynch * Gene Lyons * Theo Marcuse * Joan Marshall * Sarah Marshall * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin * Oliver McGowan * Joseph Mell * Byron Morrow * Bill Mumy * George Murdock * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * Susan Oliver * David Opatoshu * Frank Overton * Michael Pataki * Jack Perkins * Vic Perrin * Nehemiah Persoff * Phillip Pine * Thalmus Rasulala * Peter Mark Richman * Joseph Ruskin * William Sargent * William Schallert * Charles Seel * William Shatner * Patricia Smith * Abraham Sofaer * Warren Stevens * Dean Stockwell * Liam Sullivan * George Takei * Harry Townes * Garry Walberg * Fritz Weaver * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * Ian Wolfe * Meg Wyllie ;Production: * Jerome Bixby, writer * Robert Butler, director * Robert Gist, director * Murray Golden, associate producer * Jerry Goldsmith, composer * George Clayton Johnson, writer * Tony Leader, director * Richard Matheson, writer * Ralph Senensky, director * Jerry Sohl, writer * Fred Steiner, composer ''Urusei Yatsura'' * * * Anbo-jyutsu ''The War of the Worlds * Grover's Mill * ''The West Wing * Celestial Navigation * Charles Young * Claudia Craig * J. Bartlett * J. Lyman * L. McGarry * Mister Willis of Ohio * S. Seaborn * T. Ziegler ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra ;Crossover performers: * Richard Derr * John Hoyt * William Meader * Joseph Mell * Leonard Mudie ''The X-Files'' * Dulmur * Lucsly ;Crossover performers: * John Billingsley * Brad Dourif * Tony Todd * Frank Welker Related links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare de:Kulturelle Anspielungen in Star Trek Category:Star Trek and pop culture